Tower of Linonophobia
What is the Tower of Linonophobia? The Tower of Linonophobia, or ToL for short, is an ascension-based tower in Ring 4 that was released in late September 2018. It is one of the first community towers. It has a gimmick where most of the tower is comprised of tightropes, hence the name "Linonophobia" (the fear of string). The badge for it incorrectly spells it as "Linonphobia" instead of "Linonophobia". Once you reach the end, the tower becomes a descending tower where you must make it back to floor 1 via a chute area that is sectioned off. Critics rate this tower as poor in terms of quality due to repetition of the same skill (tightropes). This tower should be cleared after Tower of Winning Every Run or Tower of Getting Gnomed. It is also a community tower made by ciel_azulsky. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1A: When you spawn, you are approached with 3 platforms, climb that and after that, you are greeted with a 0.6 tightrope. This floor should be very easy with cakewalks too. Difficulty: Easy * Floor 2A: When you meet with the killbricks, you can jump from left to right avoiding the killbricks and doing a minor shortcut. Or you can just do the intended way and try not to take much damage. Now when you pass the 1st tightrope in the floor, you are now gonna face a couple of 2x2 platforms and 1x2, you can step on the first 2x2 platforms and skip to the 1x2. Now, you just need to do some jumps straight and then you are gonna stop by a 1x1 stud on a corner which shouldn't be a problem for you, and now you can just simply do the rest of the platforms and now you reached floor 3!, Difficulty: Easy Continuing the Tower * Floor 3A: When You are about to reach outside, make sure to jump from tightrope to the platform or otherwise if you stop at the platform and try to jump to the other, you'll get head and most likely will fall. Once you reach outside, there are multiple of piece of cake platforms that should not also cause a problem. When you head back inside, you are greeted with a couple of platforms and wedge platforms, it's recommended that you try to stick on to them. The rest can already be explanatory for you, and you reach Floor 4! Difficulty: Medium * Floor 4A: You are now greeted with MORE Killbricks. It's best to avoid most of them and mostly don't be so risky. When you reach the killbrick wall with the 5 2x2 platforms by it, it's best to use the < and > keys to help you straighten out the jumps, if you need to heal, you should. You'll then go ontop of the killbricks with 5 1x2 platforms. After that, you are now gonna face a couple of 1x1 with tightropes. Now, you climb the ladder, and the rest is yours! Difficulty: Easy * Floor 5A: do 2 jumps to 2 tightropes that take you to 2 spinners. than to 2 tightropes to 3 5 stud warparounds, than do some jumps to a tightrope that takes you to some killbrick jumps to a 3 stud warparound to 2 tightropes, to some more killbrick jumps to 2 spinning killbricks after the spinning killbricks take the tightrope to the same thing 2 more times to floor 6A Difficulty: Hard (Wraparound floor) * Floor 6A basically tightropes and spinning killbricks. easy compared to the next 4 floors: Difficulty: Medium ''' * '''Floor 7A: Now, you are approached with 3 spinners, 2 of them are sideways and 1 of them is spinning the other direction. Jump on the spinner and jump on to the other, it should be that easy! When you meet up with the killbricks, jump and go as fast as you could (don't fall off), or use your helicopter powers. Now, Difficulty: Medium * Floor 8A: You now approached the green floor! Good job! Good luck while trying to beat the longest floor in the tower because the next ones are Very challenging Difficult: Hard Finishing the Tower * Floor 9A: HARDEST FLOOR IN THE TOWER, Difficulty: Challenging * Floor 10A: This floor is very difficult even if you do it slowly. First there are some normal tightropes but they are very thin so do them slowly, after thet you see a web of tightropes. A path you can take is going left 3 times and than taking the 2nd right. This part is pretty easy since you dont have to do any tightrope jumps, Difficulty: Difficult * Floor 10B-1B: Good job, you've cleared most of the tower. All you need to do now is Side B. Just jump down each hole and don't die from the poison nets. Jump down and take the tightrope to the winpad. Good Job! You beat ToL! Difficulty: Easy Music * Floor 1: Better Off Alone (DJ Glee's Remix) * Floor 2: Banjo Kazooie - Mumbo's Mountain * Floor 3: Banjo Kazooie - Freezeezy Peak * Floor 4: Banjo Kazooie - Gruntilda's Lair * Floor 5: Positively Dark - Awakening * Floor 6: PaRappa the Rapper Anime - Opening * Floor 7: c2 - Hair Scare (Instrumental) * Floor 8: NK - Hail-fire * Floor 9: Comodo - Boomkitty * Floor 10: Weeping Demon - Nemesis Theory Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 12.38.43 PM.png|ToL's portal lino.png|ToL's badge Continuing after this point Go to Tower of Cold Hands after this tower. If you beaten that then go to Tower of Screen Punching. Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Ring 4 Category:Towers Category:Hard Category:JToH